Recital de Navidad (2013)
by AnnieDreams
Summary: Declamier: Todos los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer. Isabella Swan, con tan solo quince años de edad, daba a luz a una hermosa bebé de piel canela, cabello azabache y ojos chocolate. Con la niña en sus brazos, el vacío en su vientre y lágrimas de amor en sus ojos, Bella se quedó dormida por el cansancio. Una imagen enternecedora para muchos, menos para su padre. Charlie Swan.
1. 24-12-1998

**_Bueno, en esta Navidad quise regalarles una linda historia que espero sea de su agrado._  
**

**_Primero quería que sea un ONE SHOT, pero terminó siendo un fic de recuento, ya que el último capítulo lo subiré el 24 de diciembre._**

**_Bueno, sin más palabrería los dejo con el primer capi._**

* * *

**RECITAL DE NAVIDAD**

_**24 DE DICIEMBRE DE 1998, FORKS, WASHINTONG, VISPERA DE NAVIDAD.**_

_Isabella Swan, con tan solo quince años de edad, daba a luz a una hermosa bebé de piel canela, cabello azabache y ojos chocolate. _

_Con la niña en sus brazos, el vacío en su vientre y lágrimas de amor en sus ojos, Bella se quedó dormida por el cansancio. Una imagen enternecedora para muchos, menos para su padre. Charlie Swan._

_Desde que la vida había decidido quitarle a su gran amor y dejarlo con sus dos hijas, que en ese entonces tenían cinco y ocho años, se había vuelto frío, calculador y en cierta parte despiadado, porque desde que se enteró que su pequeña Isabella estaba embarazada no había dejado de pensar en el asunto y como buen padre, no podía dejar que su pequeña niña tire a la borda su gran futuro como bailarina profesional todo por tener un hijo… En sí, no le molestaba el bebé, si no… el padre. Jacob Black, un nativo americano del cual su hija se había enamorado perdidamente._

_Para Charlie Swan era una deshonra tener una nieta con descendencia india._

_Isabella no estaba enterada de los planes de su padre y su hermana, Charlize, se enteró ese día cuando fue a la sala de neonatos y no encontró a ningún bebé con el apellido Swan o Black, si no que en el lugar donde debería ir el apellido de su sobrina decía "Brandon" y una pareja formada por un rubio de ojos azules y una morena de ojos miel, se encontraban al lado de la cuna de la bebé color canela._

_Intentó por todos los medios que no se la llevaran, pero contra el soborno de su padre hacia el hospital, la muchacha de dieciocho años, no pudo hacer nada. Solo atinó a sacarle una foto, la cual su hermana menor guardó como su mayor tesoro._

* * *

_**Sé que los capítulos son cortos, pero actualizaré todos los días.**_

_**Si hay algún error lo siento...**_

_**No se olviden de dejar un pequeño comentario en el botoncito que dice REVIEW**_

_**xoxo**_

_**ANNIE**_


	2. 18-12-2013

**_Bueno, en esta Navidad quise regalarles una linda historia que espero sea de su agrado._  
**

**_Primero quería que sea un ONE SHOT, pero terminó siendo un fic de recuento, ya que el último capítulo lo subiré el 24 de diciembre._**

**_Bueno, sin más palabrería los dejo con el primer capi._**

* * *

**RECITAL DE NAVIDAD**

**_18 DE DICIEMBRE DE 2013, PHOENIX, ARIZONA, UNA SEMANA PARA NAVIDAD._**

_"Es del agrado de la **Academia de Danza Bella Swan** comunicarles que este 24 de diciembre del presente año se llevará a cabo el Recital Navideño, en el cual se elegirán a los mejores alumnos de cada generación para presentar un solo aparte de la presentación grupal."_

_Citaba el comunicado que leía la instructora, Rosalie Hale mientras sus alumnas escuchaban atentas._

_"La mejor bailarina de solo tendrá la oportunidad de participar en el montaje de EL CISNE NEGRO que se presentará en el teatro más grande de Los Angeles con la representación y recomendación de Isabella Swan."_

_Jazmine Brandon daba brinquitos por dentro. Era su oportunidad para mostrarle a la directora de la academia que ella podía llegar a ser una exitosa bailarina como lo fue y es ella aún._

- _Bueno, ya escucharon – habló la instructora – hoy escogeré a la mejor de mi clase, entre las mejores, haciendo un duelo de improvisación. ¿¡Listas!? – preguntó y todas asintieron en respuesta – ok, Jazmine Brandon y Vanessa Cullen, pasen al frente._

_La música empezó a sonar dejando escuchar a **Selena Gómez** con **Come and get **y pasaron las dos primeras Brandon y Cullen, la hermana del novio de la directora y su contrincante más letal, no por ser la cuñada de Bella Swan, si no, por ser una de las más antiguas en la academia. Jazmine apenas llevaba dos años._

_Vanessa tenía una técnica impecable pero Jazmine tenía el carisma a parte de la técnica que parecía ser innata en ella. Pero nadie podía imaginar lo que pasaría a continuación._

_Vanessa se preparó para hacer un salto frontal, pero al caer su pié resbaló, todo su peso cayó en el otro pie haciendo que este se rompa._

- _¿Vanessa estas bien? – cuestionó la instructora notablemente preocupada._

- _No, me duele mucho – respondió la joven sin poder aguantarse el llanto._

- _Dana, llama a Edward, está en dirección junto con Bella. – la chica asintió y fue corriendo._

_En menos de 3 minutos estuvo su hermano acompañado de su novia en el salón de danza._

- _¿Qué pasó aquí? – interrogó a su amiga._

- _Estábamos haciendo una prueba para escoger quién haría el solo y Vanessa de ha roto el pié al hacer un salto frontal – explicó la rubia._

- _La llevaré de inmediato al hospital – anunció el chico de cabello cobrizo y piel pálida como la de su hermana._

- _¿No quieres que te acompañe? – ofreció la castaña._

- _No, tú tienes cosas que hacer, te aviso cualquier novedad – sentenció el chico mientras tomaba a Vanessa en brazos y la llevaba hacia la salida._

_Una rubia, con el mismo color de ojos que la directora apareció por la puerta._

- _Bella – llamó – James está aquí._

_Isabella salió de la habitación ni bien escuchó el nombre del mencionado._

_Jazmine jamás habría imaginado en conocer a su ídolo de la danza de esa forma, bueno, conocer no era la palabra adecuada, si no ver. Fue tal su sorpresa que cuando ella entró se quedó inmóvil detrás de las otras chicas._

- _Bueno, creo que debido a este desagradable accidente, Jazmine será la solista de este recital – anunció Rosalie – un aplauso para su compañeras – pidió a sus alumnas._

_…_

_Mientras Charlize y Bella caminaban hacia la oficina sus corazones latían desenfrenados. James era el detective que habían contratado después de la muerte de su padre para localizar a la hija de Bella y les había prometido que no volvería hasta tenerles noticias._

_Ni bien entraron a la oficina Bella se lanzó a los brazos del detective._

- _James – gimoteó – dime que me tienes noticias._

- _Yo te prometí que volvería a verte cuando tenga noticias – le sonrió apartándose de ella._

- _No te entretengas y dánoslas de una vez – apuró su hermana._

- _Bien dicen que vale esperar – volvió a sonreír – las noticias que les traigo son exquisitas._

- _¿La encontraron? – preguntó una emocionada Bella._

- _Casi… - respondió el detective._

- _¿Cómo? – indagó Charlize._

- _Verán – empezó a narrar – da la casualidad que mi hermana logró el puesto como enfermera en el hospital en el que diste a luz. Buscó entre todos los archivos de la base de datos y en ningún lado aparece tu nombre._

_La cara de ambas hermanas decayó._

- _En su lugar aparece otro nombre – dijo James llamando la atención de las dos mujeres - ¿Recuerdas si alguna mujer dio a luz ese mismo día?_

- _No – respondió Charlize – Bella fue la única. En Forks no había mucha gente embarazada y ese día sólo habían tres bebés. Dos varoncitos y la única niña era mi sobrina._

- _Bueno, en los registros salen dos mujeres que dieron a luz a niños el día anterior a Bella, y una ese mismo día. Alice Brandon._

_Ese apellido resonó en la cabeza de la mayor de las Swan._

- _Brandon – repitió mientras un click se escuchó en su cabeza – ese era nombre que llevaba la cuna de tu hija, Bella._

- _Existen muchas Alice Brandon en el mundo, al igual que muchas chicas de quince años apellidadas Brandon – dijo resignada la ex bailarina._

- _Tienes razón, Bella. Pero da la casualidad de que seguí el rastro de todas las Alice Brandon y una cumple con todas las características y da la casualidad de que vive en Phoenix._

- _¿Enserio? – la ilusión de la castaña era palpable._

- _Si…_

- _Quiero ir contigo a verla – lo interrumpió._

- _Lo siento, Bella, pero ya fui y ella ya no vive en esa casa._

- _¿Eso significa que puede estar en cualquier parte del mundo? – preguntó indignada._

- _No. Porque la nueva dueña me dio su número telefónico._

- _¿Y cómo lo conseguiste? – Charlize estaba anonadada._

- _Mentí que era un antiguo amigo de la escuela._

- _¿Haz llamado?_

- _No. Sé que preferirías hacerlo tú – James le tendió a Bella el papel con el número._

* * *

_**Sé que los capítulos son cortos, pero actualizaré todos los días.**_

_**Si hay algún error lo siento...**_

_**No se olviden de dejar un pequeño comentario en el botoncito que dice REVIEW**_

_**Mi mami dice que les ordene comentar así que... SE LOS ORDENO! jajajajajaja ok no jajajajaja pero lo apreciaría.**_

_**xoxo**_

_**ANNIE**_


	3. 19-12-2013

**_Bueno, en esta Navidad quise regalarles una linda historia que espero sea de su agrado._  
**

**_Primero quería que sea un ONE SHOT, pero terminó siendo un fic de recuento, ya que el último capítulo lo subiré el 24 de diciembre._**

**_Bueno, sin más palabrería los dejo con el primer capi._**

* * *

**RECITAL DE NAVIDAD**

**_19 DE DICIEMBRE DE 2013, PHOENIX, ARIZONA, 5 DÍAS PARA NOCHE BUENA._**

- _¿Quién te crees tú para aparecer después de quince años a deshacer mi vida? – fue el saludo de Alice Brandon al llegar al café en el cual la había citado Isabella._

- _La madre de la niña que tú tienes – respondió._

- _Yo pagué por ella, es mía._

- _Yo no te vendí a mi hija._

- _¿Qué quieres? ¿más dinero? – dijo sacando su chequera._

_Isabella indignada detuvo su mano._

- _Yo solo quiero a mi hija. Tú no sabes cómo la he buscado – rompió en llanto._

- _Tus lágrimas no me convencen – anunció la morena._

- _No estoy buscando compasión. Sé que la quieres y estoy segura que jamás la has tratado mal…_

- _Para mí es como si la hubiera tenido en mi vientre – gimoteó Alice – yo estuve en sus primeros pasos, sus primeras palabras, cuando le crecían los dientes…_

- _Y yo hubiera querido tener esa oportunidad, esa que mi padre me quitó._

- _Tenías quince años ¿Qué ibas a saber tú sobre ser madre?_

- _Lo mismo que sabías tú. Nada. ¿O me dirás que ya venías con un manual incluido?_

- _No, pero por lo menos yo tenía un marido, una casa, trabajo. Una vida estable… ¿Tú que le ibas a dar?_

- _Amor…_

- _Yo también le doy amor - recriminó esta._

- _No te estoy pidiendo que me des su custodia, sólo que me permitas compartir con ella y que sepa que soy su madre._

- _No. Eso nunca – dijo convencida la madre adoptiva._

- _Entonces tendremos que hacerlo por lo legal. Solo te advierto que lo que hiciste es ilegal. Y el tráfico de menores es un delito. Creo que lo sabes mejor que yo ¿Crees que no se que eres abogada? Es increíble cómo una persona que estudia leyes contribuya a la ruptura de estas – dijo levantándose de su silla._

- _Espera – escuchó el ruego de la otra mujer – está bien. Lo haré – suspiró – Este martes 24 es su cumpleaños._

- _Lo sé – sonrió Bella – siempre lo festejo a lo grande – comentó recordando los recitales de su academia. _

- _Ella presentará un solo en la academia en la que estudia danza – anunció la abogada._

- _¿Le gusta la danza?_

- _Es su pasión sonrió._

- _La mía igual – suspiró al saber que tenían cosas en común._

- _La verdad yo no le presto mucha atención a esas cosas. Sólo se que su más grande ídolo se llama Bella Swan._

_La respiración de Bella se detuvo por un instante. Su hija sabía de ella y la admiraba._

- _Es más. Hasta me nos hizo inscribirla a la academia que ella abrió. Por eso tuvimos que mudarnos de casa. Para que le quedara más cerca puesto que vivíamos al otro lado de la ciudad…_

- _Espera – le interrumpió – ella estudia en la "Academia de Danza Bella Swan" – repitió sin poder creerlo._

- _Si, va por su segundo año…_

- _No puedo creerlo… la eh tenido por dos años tan cerca._

- _¿Cómo? – preguntó Alice confundida._

- _¿Tú no sabes quién soy? – dijo al darse cuenta que la mujer que tenía en frente no la reconocía - ¿No sabes mi nombre?_

- _No. Jamás quise saberlo. Era mejor tenerte como anónima._

- _¿Ella no tiene posters de su bailarina favorita?_

- _Por supuesto que sí…_

- _¿Pero no les prestas atención? – siguió interrogando._

- _No… ¿Pero a dónde quieres llegar con esto?_

- _¡Dios! – exclamó tirando sus cabellos hacia atrás._

- _¡Me quieres decir qué demonios te está pasando! – dijo irritada la mujer._

- _Mucho gusto. Mi nombre es Isabella Swan. Más conocida como Bella Swan. – se presentó._

- _¿Me estás jodiendo? – preguntó en shock la abogada._

* * *

_**La historia cuenta oficialmente de 8 capítulos, pero existe la posibilidad de que tenga 9 más (solo es una posibilidad).**_

_**Si hay algún error lo siento...**_

_**No se olviden de dejar un pequeño comentario en el botoncito que dice REVIEW**_

_**Mi mami dice que les ordene comentar así que... SE LOS ORDENO! jajajajajaja ok no jajajajaja pero lo apreciaría.**_

_**xoxo**_

_**ANNIE**_


	4. 20-12-2013

**_Bueno, en esta Navidad quise regalarles una linda historia que espero sea de su agrado._  
**

**_Primero quería que sea un ONE SHOT, pero terminó siendo un fic de recuento, ya que el último capítulo lo subiré el 24 de diciembre._**

**_Bueno, sin más palabrería los dejo con el primer capi._**

* * *

**RECITAL DE NAVIDAD**

**_20 DE DICIEMBRE DE 2013, PHOENIX, ARIZONA. 4 DÍAS PARA NOCHE BUENA._**

- _¿Cómo carajos se te pudo olvidar preguntarle el nombre de tu hija? – le reñía Charlize._

- _Lo mismo me reclamo yo, Char. Pero es que la emoción de saber cosas de ella me emocionó._

- _Pero no crees que lo más importante de saber sobre ella era el nombre – le volvió a reprender aún incrédula._

- _Soy una idiota – dijo jalándose los cabellos._

- **_¿_**_Tienes la mínima idea de cuantas chicas apellidadas Brandon están inscritas en la academia?_

_Bella se tapó el rostro avergonzada._

* * *

_**Sé que este capítulo se pasó de corto, pero es porque en la noche subiré otro igual de corto.**_

_**La historia cuenta oficialmente de 8 capítulos, pero existe la posibilidad de que tenga 9 más (solo es una posibilidad).**_

_**Si hay algún error lo siento...**_

_**No se olviden de dejar un pequeño comentario en el botoncito que dice REVIEW**_

_**Mi mami dice que les ordene comentar así que... SE LOS ORDENO! jajajajajaja ok no jajajajaja pero lo apreciaría.**_

_**xoxo**_

_**ANNIE**_


	5. 21-12-2013

**_Bueno, en esta Navidad quise regalarles una linda historia que espero sea de su agrado._  
**

**_Primero quería que sea un ONE SHOT, pero terminó siendo un fic de recuento, ya que el último capítulo lo subiré el 24 de diciembre._**

**_Bueno, sin más palabrería los dejo con el primer capi._**

* * *

**RECITAL DE NAVIDAD**

**_21 DE DICIEMBRE DE 2013, PHOENIX, ARIZONA. 3 DÍAS PARA NOCHE BUENA_**

- _Amor, como se te pudo ocurrir no tener un registro de la fecha de inscripción de las alumnas – le regañaba Edward._

- _Lo sé, pero sabes cómo me exasperan estas máquinas y me daba flojera pasar todos los archivos a la computadora. Hasta parece que el universo no conspira a mi favor para encontrar a mi hija. – suspiró casi derrotada._

- _Mucho Paulo Coelho – se burló su novio._

- _Empecé a leer sus obras después que papá me arrebató a mi bebé._

- _No te preocupes, linda. Ya verás que la encontraremos._

- _En realidad ya la encontré – confesó la chica – pero la conoceré recién el 24 y no me puedo aguantar tanto – suspiró – ven – dijo tomando su mano – te mostraré algo._

_Subieron por las escaleras, de la casa que compartía con su hermana, caminaron por el pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta que quedaba frente a la de la novia del cobrizo._

_Bella abrió la puerta y dejó ver lo que había en la habitación._

_Juguetes, regalos sin abrir, un closet lleno de ropa. La decoración era de paredes blancas, con redondos de colores pegados en desorden en toda la habitación. Y en el pequeño velador un portarretrato con la fotografía de una bebé de pocas horas de nacida._

_Edward se acercó y tomó la foto entre sus manos._

- _Es ella – más que una pregunta fue una afirmación._

- _Es el único recuerdo que me queda – dijo mientras se acercaba._

- _Tiene tus ojos y tu nariz – sonrió._

- _Se parecía más a su padre. Por eso Charlie se quiso deshacer de ella._

- _Él era nativo – aseguró._

- _Si. Yo lo amaba – Edward frunció el seño – no tanto como a ti – le dio un beso en los labios para calmar los celos de su novio._

- _¿Qué pasó con él? – preguntó._

- _Estoy más que segura que Charlie lo mandó matar. Aun que todo haya indicado que fue un accidente que se haya caído junto a su motocicleta del acantilado. – bufó – Jacob era un experto al manejar._

- _¿Le guardas rencor a tu padre? – interrogó._

- _Mucho._

* * *

_**Ok. Sé que había dicho que iba a subir este capítulo anoche. Pero en el lugar en el que estoy se va el internet de un rato a otro y no pude actualizar. Así que después de que lean este capi subiré otro :D**_

_**La historia cuenta oficialmente de 8 capítulos, pero existe la posibilidad de que tenga 9 más (solo es una posibilidad).**_

_**Si hay algún error lo siento...**_

_**No se olviden de dejar un pequeño comentario en el botoncito que dice REVIEW**_

_**Mi mami dice que les ordene comentar así que... SE LOS ORDENO! jajajajajaja ok no jajajajaja pero lo apreciaría.**_

_**xoxo**_

_**ANNIE**_


	6. 22-12-2013

**_Bueno, en esta Navidad quise regalarles una linda historia que espero sea de su agrado._  
**

**_Primero quería que sea un ONE SHOT, pero terminó siendo un fic de recuento, ya que el último capítulo lo subiré el 24 de diciembre._**

**_Bueno, sin más palabrería los dejo con el primer capi._**

* * *

**RECITAL DE NAVIDAD**

**_22 DE DICIEMBRE DE 2013, PHOENIX, ARIZONA. 2 DÍAS PARA NOCHE BUENA._**

- _Tu solo está quedando espectacular – alagó Rosalie._

- _Si. Lo he estado ensayando en casa. Tengo mi propio salón para practicar._

- _Me parece genial._

- _Si, lo sé – la chica retorció sus manos sin saber cómo darle la noticia que tenía._

- _¿Qué pasa? – preguntó su instructora al ver la mueca que hacía._

- _Mi mamá no quiere que ensaye estos últimos días aquí. Dice que será mejor que practique en casa, así todos verán mi baile con sorpresa el día del recital._

- _Bueno. Creo que es una buena idea._

- _Si… solo que me lo pidió hace tres días y yo he estado saliendo de casa sin permiso… pero es que necesitaba practicar una vez más con usted. Además, mi madre dice que será la última vez que me presentaré en esta academia. Después de navidad nos mudaremos a California._

- _Bueno… será una lástima perder una gran bailarina – dijo abriendo sus brazos para darle un abrazo._

- _Gracias – le respondió el abrazo._

* * *

_**Aquí está el capítulo que correspondía hoy jejejeje. Bueno, si el internet no se me corta en la noche subo el capítulo que corresponde a esta fecha, pero si no se puede lo subo mañana por la mañana :D y ya en la noche o en la tarde subo el capítulo final, el cual aún no se si hacerlo como epílogo o no jejejeje.**_

_**Bueno... see you later.**_

_**La historia cuenta oficialmente de 8 capítulos, pero existe la posibilidad de que tenga 9 más (solo es una posibilidad).**_

_**Si hay algún error lo siento...**_

_**No se olviden de dejar un pequeño comentario en el botoncito que dice REVIEW**_

_**Mi mami dice que les ordene comentar así que... SE LOS ORDENO! jajajajajaja ok no jajajajaja pero lo apreciaría.**_

_**xoxo**_

_**ANNIE**_


	7. 23-12-2013

**_Bueno, en esta Navidad quise regalarles una linda historia que espero sea de su agrado._  
**

**_Primero quería que sea un ONE SHOT, pero terminó siendo un fic de recuento, ya que el último capítulo lo subiré el 24 de diciembre._**

**_Bueno, sin más palabrería los dejo con el primer capi._**

* * *

**RECITAL DE NAVIDAD**

**_23 DE DICIEMBRE DE 2013, PHOENIX, ARIZONA, VISPERA DE NOCHE BUENA._**

- _¡Lo encontré! – gritó por el celular a su hermana mientras manejaba hacia su academia._

- **_¡_**_No jodas! – exclamó su Charlize._

- _En cinco minutos estoy en la academia – cortó la llamada._

**_…_**

- _Es una de las alumnas de Rosalie – le informó Bella a su Charlize mientras caminaban hacia el estudio "C". – Su nombre es Jazmine Brandon – pronunció con recelo el apellido._

- _No sabes cuánto me alegra que al fin hayas encontrado a tu hija – abrazó a su hermanita._

- _Y yo estoy emocionada – sus ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas._

_Entraron al salón y solo encontraron a Rosalie practicando nuevas coreografías para el próximo año._

- _¿Y Jazmine? – cuestionó Bella._

- _No vendrá a ensayar – se le partió el corazón a la chica de ojos chocolates – me dijo que vendrá directo a la presentación de mañana ya que será su despedida. Sus padres se la llevarán a California._

- _¡Mierda! – susurró Charlize._

- _¿Qué ocurre? – Rose estaba confundida._

* * *

_**Ok, mi inter no se fue, así que publiqué este capítulo que corresponde al día de hoy. Mañana esperen el desenlace :D**_

_**La historia cuenta oficialmente de 8 capítulos, pero existe la posibilidad de que tenga 9 más (solo es una posibilidad).**_

_**Si hay algún error lo siento...**_

_**No se olviden de dejar un pequeño comentario en el botoncito que dice REVIEW**_

_**Mi mami dice que les ordene comentar así que... SE LOS ORDENO! jajajajajaja ok no jajajajaja pero lo apreciaría.**_

_**xoxo**_

_**ANNIE**_


	8. 24-12-2013

**_Bueno, en esta Navidad quise regalarles una linda historia que espero sea de su agrado._  
**

**_Primero quería que sea un ONE SHOT, pero terminó siendo un fic de recuento, ya que el último capítulo lo subiré el 24 de diciembre._**

**_Bueno, sin más palabrería los dejo con el primer capi._**

* * *

**RECITAL DE NAVIDAD**

**_24 DE DICIEMBREDE 2013, PHOENIX, ARIZONA, NOCHE BUENA._**

- _¡imposible, Isabella!, primero no pides el nombre y ahora resulta que no pediste la dirección ¡Bravo! – se mofa Charlize._

- _A veces pienso que Alice tiene razón… yo nunca hubiera sido una buena madre…_

- _Isabella, no digas eso. Tú hubieras sido una excelente madre – la consolaba._

_…_

- _¡Pero mamá! – se quejaba Jazmine – me prometiste que haría el recital y luego nos iríamos a california…_

- _Si, pero la abuela Esme quiere verte en navidad._

- _Pe…_

- _Nada de "peros" Jazmine Brandon. Nos vamos esta misma tarde para llegar antes de la cena de noche buena._

- _¡Papá! – intentó que su padre la apoyara._

- _Lo siento, princesita, pero ya está todo listo…_

- _¡LOS ODIO! – Gritó – justo cuando tengo la gran oportunidad de mi vida ustedes se encargan de arruinarlo – corrió hacia su habitación y cerró la puerta con un golpe ensordecedor._

_La muchacha se tiró en su cama, y lloró de rabia. ¿Qué podía hacer? Un foquito se prendió en su cerebro. Llamaría a su instructora, pero… ¿Dónde demonios está su celular?_

- _¡Mierda! – tiró la almohada._

_Lo había dejado en la sala._

_Se levantó y con mucho cuidado, para que sus padres no escuchasen, abrió la puerta. Iba bajando por las escaleras cuando escuchó la discusión de sus padres._

- _¿Por qué haces todo esto Alice? – preguntaba Jasper._

- _No voy a permitir que esa mujer me quite a mi hija – sentenció._

_¿De qué demonios hablaban? Se preguntaba la chica de ya 15 años._

- _Isabella te dijo que no iba a pedir la custodia, sólo quiere formar parte de la vida de la niña – trató de hacerla razonar._

- _Si, pero ¿Cómo diablos le diré a mi hija que es adoptada y que la mujer que se encuentra en el recital aplaudiéndole es su madre?_

_Ese fue un balde de agua fría para la quinceañera._

- _¿Cuándo me lo pensaban decir? – recriminó ésta aún inmóvil en los escalones._

_Ambos padres volcaron el rostro en dirección a aquel lugar._

- _Jazmine, mi amor… - quiso acercarse la mujer._

- _¡NO TE ME ACERQUES, ALICE! – Gritó._

- _Por favor cálmate – le rogó el rubio que hasta ahora había sido su padre._

- _Sólo no se me acerquen – dijo tomando su celular y saliendo por la puerta llorando. Una vez lejos de sus falsos padres marcó el primer número que tenía en mente._

- _Aló – se escuchó al otro lado._

- _Miss Rose…_

_…_

- _Bella – llamó a Rosalie a la directora de la academia._

- _¿Si? – respondió decaída la chica de ojos chocolates._

- _Jazmine está por llegar a la academia…_

- _¿Ya es hora del recital? – preguntó corroborando la hora en su reloj de pulsera._

- _No. Al parecer se la querían llevar hoy mismo a California, se peleó con sus padres y se enteró que es adoptada… salió de su casa y no halla otro lugar al cual ir mas que aquí._

- _Yo… quisiera hablar con ella – suspiró algo nerviosa – cuando llegue tráela aquí._

_…_

- _¿Por qué me trae a dirección? – preguntó una asustada Jazmine._

- _Hay alguien que quiere hablar contigo – Rose le abrió la puerta._

_De espaldas hacia ella y mirando a la ventana se encontraba la silueta de una mujer de largo cabello caoba, cintura de avispa y una piel pálida. Sin necesidad de que se volcase, la muchacha de 15 años, ya sabía de quien se trataba. Isabella Marie Swan. Bailarina profesional, 30 años de edad, novia de uno de los empresarios más ricos de Estados Unidos y dueña de la academia a la que ella asistía como novata._

_La puerta se cerró y Bella volcó para encontrarse con la persona que llevaba buscando hacía mucho tiempo._

- _Hola Jazmine – saludó ésta con un nudo en la garganta, dejándola atónita. ¿Cómo sabía ella su nombre?_

_Isabella se dedicó a mirar los detalles más insignificantes de la joven. Cabello negro y piel canela como su padre, la forma de sus ojos igual le recordaban a él, pero había algo que no la hacía dudar que era ella fuera su hija. La nariz respingona, el cabello cayendo como cascada y terminando en hermosos bucles y los inigualables ojos chocolates, aquellos que como los ella eran capaces de expresar todo. _

_Al no recibir respuesta por parte de la quinceañera se atrevió a acercarse a ella y tomarle la mano para guiarla al sofá del rincón._

- _Ven siéntate – al tocar su mano, un calor agradable las llenó a ambas. – tengo que contarte algo – dijo cuando llegaron al sofá. – Cuando yo tenía tu edad, bueno, un año menos – sonrió con nostalgia – me enamoré perdidamente de un chico alto, cabello negro como la noche y piel canela – tomó un portarretrato en el cual había una foto de los jóvenes. – Antes de cumplir mis quince me embaracé y mi papá me quitó a mi bebé. – una lágrima escapó de sus ojos._

- _Creo que entiendo por donde va – habló por primera vez la muchacha – ya le comentó la Miss Rose que soy adoptada…_

- _No, Jazmine, no voy a eso. Mi punto va a que por 15 años busqué a mi bebé sin saber que desde hace dos la tengo muy cerca de mi – su rostro estaba lleno de lágrimas – Jazmine… tú eres mi bebé, ese bebé que mi padre me arrebató de los brazos aquel 24 de diciembre de 1998…_

* * *

**_Me costó subir este capi porque en primer lugar, el internet aquí es pésimo y en segunda... el fanfiction estuvo mal el 25 (:/) así que para recompensar, haré el 9no capítulo que será el epílogo.  
_**

_**No se olviden de dejar un pequeño comentario en el botoncito que dice REVIEW**_

_**Mi mami dice que les ordene comentar así que... SE LOS ORDENO! jajajajajaja ok no jajajajaja pero lo apreciaría.**_

_**xoxo**_

_**ANNIE**_


End file.
